staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Maja 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:40 Notacje - Edward Zajicek. Nie szabrować tylko rewindykować; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Natura w Jedynce - David Attenborough i osobliwości świata przyrody cz. 12. Życie wśród lodu (David Attenborough's Natural Curiosities); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Latarnicy.pl - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3111; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Klan - odc. 2761 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ranczo - odc. 22 (seria II, odc. 9) - Diler pierogów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 143 (s. III, odc. 16) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 143); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Smaki polskie - Makaronowe kolorowe; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przepis dnia - /234/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Sekrety Lamparta (Invisible Leopard) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 93/111, Korespondent (Highway to Heaven, ep. 93/111, The Correspondent); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Polskie Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 3 Nietoperz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 144 (s. III, odc. 17) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 144); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3112; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2762 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /345/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /235/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Eurowizyjna rewia gwiazd - odc. 2; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Wiedeń 2015 - 2. półfinał (Wiedeń 2015 - 2. półfinał) kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Szaleństwo podniebnego wędrowca (Daredevils: The Sky Walker) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 W garniturach - odc. 11/13 (Suits, ep. 10, Shelf Life); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Rzeka - odc. 5 (The River, ep. 5, Peaches); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 161; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Szaleństwo podniebnego wędrowca (Daredevils: The Sky Walker); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Notacje - Edward Zajicek. Nie szabrować tylko rewindykować; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Komedia romantyczna (Date Movie) 75'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Szwajcaria (2006); reż.:Jason Friedberg, Aaaron Seltzer; wyk.:Alyson Hanningen, Adam Campbell, Sophie Monk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 M jak miłość - odc. 795; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 796; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1294 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 538 - Moja krew; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 26 "Wielka kumulacja" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (28); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (64) - Szafir - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 15:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 23; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 37; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 79 "O jeden promil za daleko" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 600 - Panaceum - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Sztuka codzienności - Graffiti (Graffiti); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:Danielle Merthmann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/86; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1294 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1295 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Van Helsing (Van Helsing) - txt. str. 777 126'; horror kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Stephen Sommers; wyk.:Hugh Jackman, Kate Beckinsale, Richard Roxburgh; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kocham kino - Raj: wiara (Paradies: Glaube) 108'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Austria (2012); reż.:Ulrich Seidl; wyk.:Maria Hofstatter, Nabil Saleh, Natalya Baranova, Rene Rupnik; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:05 Zatańcz ze mną (Shall we Dance) - txt. str. 777 102'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Peter Chelson; wyk.:Richard Gere, Jennifer Lopez, Susan Sarandon, Nick Cannon; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Raj: wiara (Paradies: Glaube) 108'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Austria (2012); reż.:Ulrich Seidl; wyk.:Maria Hofstatter, Nabil Saleh, Natalya Baranova, Rene Rupnik; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 05:00 Art Noc: Tomek Lipiński i TILT - Nie pytaj mnie (cz.1); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 21.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Lider - odc. 47; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Wokół nas - Warmińsko - mazurskie; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 21.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Plebania - odc. 111; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 112; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny - 21.05-Kto za kim stoi/pakiet 69/; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - 21.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 161; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 O mięsie wieprzowym i na temat - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Skandia Maraton Lang Team; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 85) Kurczak w warzywnym leczo, deser kokosowy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:05 Seniorada - odc. 16 skrót 1 - Opowieść o lutniku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 113; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 114; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Przechodzień codzienny - 21.05-Kto za kim stoi/pakiet 69/; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Aung San Suu Kyi. Wybór życia (Aung San Suu Kyi); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Angus Macqueen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Relacje - odc. 73; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Diagnoza zdrowia - Leczenie Sanatoryjno - uzdrowiskowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 21.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 21.05 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /20/; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Być jak Angelina Jolie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Relacje - odc. 73; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 21.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 21.05 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Diagnoza zdrowia - Leczenie Sanatoryjno - uzdrowiskowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Podwodna Polska - Droga śmierci; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Zaginęli bez wieści.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Aung San Suu Kyi. Wybór życia (Aung San Suu Kyi); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Angus Macqueen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Biały bór; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Trudne sprawy (228) 9:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (248) 9:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (249) 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (30) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (466) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (14) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (229) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2106) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (31) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (334) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (516) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2107) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (263) 20:05 Zdrady (63) 21:05 Przyjaciółki 5 (62) 22:10 Wyspa strachu 0:15 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa (3) 1:00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 6:00 Uwaga! 6:20 Mango 7:25 Ugotowani (59) 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje: Karczma Leśniczanka, Wielbark 12:00 Szkoła (134) 13:00 Szpital (362) 14:00 Ukryta prawda (483) 15:00 Szkoła (135) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Po dopalaczach czuję się prawie jak bóg! 17:00 Ukryta prawda (484) 18:00 Szpital (363) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Czas decyzji - debata 19:35 Czas decyzji - debata 21:00 Ugotowani (60) 21:35 Kuchenne rewolucje: Elbląg, Figaro (12) 22:40 Kochaj i tańcz 1:10 Superwizjer 1:45 Odlotowy ogród (11/13) 2:20 Sekrety magii 3:40 Rozmowy w toku: Po dopalaczach czuję się prawie jak bóg! TV 4 6.00 Kłamczuch 7.05 Legendy Chima 7.35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 8.05 Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo 8.35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9.05 Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo 9.35 Legendy Chima 10.00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 11.00 Dzikie serce 12.00 Sekrety Sąsiadów 12.30 Sekrety Sąsiadów 13.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Dom nie do poznania 17.00 Dzikie serce 18.00 Sekrety Sąsiadów 20.00 Szybcy i martwi - western, USA, Japonia, 1995 22.15 Wściekłość - film akcji, USA, 1997 0.20 Interwencja 0.40 Gość wydarzeń 1.00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Puls 6.00 Twój Puls - program lifestylowy 7.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial 7.55 Nash Bridges - serial 9.50 Sekret - telenowela 10.50 Twój Puls - program lifestylowy 12.30 Królowa Serc - telenowela 14.30 Niania - serial 16.30 Gwiezdne wrota - serial 17.30 Boso przez świat - serial 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Króliczek - komedia, USA 2008 22.00 Protektor - film akcji, USA 2012 23.55 Krzyk 3 - horror, USA 2000 2.25 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3.20 Dyżur 3.45 JRG w akcji 4.10 Taki jest świat 4.50 Z archiwum policji 5.30 Z archiwum policji TVN 7 5:15 We dwoje (3/17) 6:30 Męski typ: Janusz Lewandowski (3/4) 7:00 Brzydula (136) 7:35 Brzydula (137) 8:10 Sąd rodzinny: Czarna wdowa (197) 9:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Wstyd się przyznać (598) 10:10 Dr House 5 (11/24) 11:15 Mango 12:50 Sąd rodzinny: Eutanazja (198) 13:50 Szpital (126) 14:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: W słusznej sprawie (599) 15:50 Brzydula (138) 16:25 Brzydula (139) 17:00 Bananowy doktor 3 (5/16) 18:00 Dr House 5 (12/24) 19:00 Dr House 5 (13/24) 20:00 Taniec ostatniej szansy 21:55 Skazany na śmierć 2 (5/22) 22:55 Wieczór strachu: Inwazja 1:15 Sekrety magii 3:25 Druga strona medalu: Maja Włoszczowska (2/8) 3:50 Druga strona medalu: Krzysztof Krauze (3/8) 4:15 Druga strona medalu: Karol Bielecki (4/8) 4:40 Druga strona medalu: Henryka Krzywonos (5/8) Puls 2 6:00 Zbuntowany anioł (96) 7:00 Tom i Jerry: Braterska pomoc (11) 7:05 Tom i Jerry: Nie ma to jak przyjaciel (12) 7:10 Tom i Jerry: Niesforny brzdąc (13) 7:20 Flintstonowie: Jeden dzień z życia potentata (22) 8:00 Flintstonowie: Astro naiwniacy (23) 8:20 Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości 3: Pierwsza piątka (21) 9:00 Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości 3: Młodzi mają głos (22) 9:20 Bąbelkowy świat gupików: Bąbelkowe chrupki (14) 10:00 Drużyna Umizoomi: Furgonetka z lodami (14) 10:40 Parauszek i przyjaciele: Wybory na wodza (22) 10:50 Parauszek i przyjaciele: Zły dzień (23) 11:00 Zaczarowany ołówek: Dwa do zera (35) 11:10 Zaczarowany ołówek: Niespodziewana wizyta (36) 11:30 Zaczarowany ołówek: Marynarski chrzest (37) 11:40 Zaczarowany ołówek: Macki ośmiornicy (38) 11:50 Zaczarowany ołówek: U celu podróży (39) 12:00 Baranek Shaun (73) 12:05 Baranek Shaun (74) 12:10 Baranek Shaun (75) 12:20 Baranek Shaun (76) 12:40 Baranek Shaun (77) 12:45 Baranek Shaun (80) 12:55 Baranek Shaun (81) 13:00 Baranek Shaun (82) 13:05 Baranek Shaun (83) 13:15 Baranek Shaun (84) 13:35 Oggy i karaluchy (77) 13:40 Oggy i karaluchy (78) 13:50 Oggy i karaluchy 2 (1) 14:00 Oggy i karaluchy 2 (2) 14:05 Oggy i karaluchy 2 (3) 14:15 Oggy i karaluchy 2 (4) 14:35 Oggy i karaluchy 2 (5) 14:40 Oggy i karaluchy 2 (6) 14:50 Oggy i karaluchy 2 (7) 15:00 Zwariowane melodie: Idealny relaks (114) 15:05 Zwariowane melodie: Trzeba myśleć (115) 15:10 Zwariowane melodie: Co nagle, to po diable (116) 15:25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 3: Podróż do krainy złotych przebojów/Kanarków brak (8) 16:00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 3: Zupa z żółwia/Zapasomania (9) 16:30 Flintstonowie (119) 17:00 Flintstonowie: Kopciuszek (120) 17:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego: Tygrys/Pora karmienia/Polarne przygody (10) 18:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego: Dinozaurowy zawrót głowy/Riki Tiki/Prehisteria (11) 18:30 Gumisie 6: Skradziona młodość (8) 19:00 Gumisie 6: Powrót Karmazynowego Mściciela (9) 19:25 Baranek Shaun (79) 19:30 Baranek Shaun (85) 19:40 Baranek Shaun (86) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (17) 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 9 (1) 21:55 Agenci NCIS: Klątwa (5) 22:50 Goło i wesoło 11 (3) 23:25 Goło i wesoło 11 (4) 0:00 Jerry Springer Show: Wielka transseksualna niespodzianka (93) 1:00 Z archiwum policji (9) 1:30 Menu na miarę (10) 2:00 Z archiwum policji (10) 2:30 Menu na miarę (11) 3:00 Z archiwum policji (11) 3:25 Menu na miarę (1) 3:50 W blasku fleszy (12) 4:15 JRG w akcji (13) 4:40 Dyżur (11) 5:05 JRG w akcji (1) 5:30 Dyżur (12) TV 6 6.00 Top 10 Lista Przebojów 7.00 STOP Drogówka 8.00 Galileo 9.00 Rodzina zastępcza 10.00 Galileo 11.00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 11.30 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 12.00 Miodowe lata 12.50 Miodowe lata 13.45 Rodzina zastępcza 14.45 Mega Chichot 15.15 Strażnik Teksasu 16.15 Amerykańscy naprawiacze 16.45 Amerykańscy naprawiacze 17.15 Czarodziejki 18.15 Miodowe lata 19.05 Miodowe lata 20.00 Galileo 21.00 Rude Tube 21.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 22.35 Tornado stulecia - film katastroficzny, USA, 2002 0.30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 1.00 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat Sport News 7.00 Sport Flash 7.07 Piłka nożna Liga ukraińska 9.00 Sport Flash 9.07 Tenis ATP Masters Internationali BNL D’Italia 11.00 Sport Flash 11.07 Piłka nożna Liga rosyjska 13.00 Sport Flash 13.07 Koszykówka Tauron Basket Liga 15.00 Sport Flash 15.07 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska 17.00 Sport Flash 17.07 Magazyn Atleci 17.50 Koszykówka Tauron Basket Liga 20.00 Piłka ręczna Magazyn 21.30 Magazyn Puncher 23.00 Piłka nożna. Liga angielska 1.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1.15 WRC Rajdowe MŚ Portugalia 2.20 Piłka nożna Eliminacje ME 2016 4.30 Przerwa w nadawaniu Eska TV 6:00 Dzień dobry 7:00 3...2...1... Start 8:00 Freshmix 9:00 Miejska lista 10:00 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 smESKA 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 Hity na czasie 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 G20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 G20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Co się słucha 18:00 Przeglądarka 18:30 Hity na czasie 19:00 Impreskowy odlot 20:00 Hity na czasie 20:30 ESKA TV News 21:00 ImprESKA + smsy 22:00 Fejslista 23:00 Klipy "bez majtek" 0:00 Polska noc TTV 5:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 6:00 Blisko ludzi 6:30 Express 6:45 Sąd rodzinny (72) 7:40 Ukryta prawda (244) 8:40 Kartoteka 7 (2/10) 9:40 Czarno na białym 10:15 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste (7/12) 10:50 Ukryta prawda (325) 11:45 Sąd rodzinny (76) 12:40 Kartoteka 6 (28/30) 13:40 Drogowi piraci (23/38) 14:10 DeFacto 2 (24) 14:45 Inspektor Frejmut (11) 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:10 Betlejewski. Prowokacje (3) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Wytapiacze fortuny (1/12) 18:40 Wojny magazynowe 2 (27) 19:15 Wojny magazynowe 2 (28) 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 DeFacto 2 (26) 20:35 Wojny magazynowe 6 (1) 21:10 Wojny magazynowe 6 (2) 21:45 Express 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 Usterka 4 (15) 22:30 Usterka 4 (4) 23:00 Handlarze 2 (11) 23:45 Sekrety przemysłu odzieżowego 0:45 Ostre cięcie 5 (3/10) 1:30 Bagaż osobisty 2 (7/8) 2:00 Ukryta prawda (244) 2:50 Na poddaszu (33/65) 3:20 Na poddaszu (34/65) 3:45 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 4 (4/13) 4:10 Rozmowy w toku: W naszej rodzinie wszyscy mają tatuaże! 5:00 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 5:30 Przeboje na czasie 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 9:00 Power Play 9:10 Disco studio 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Disco Star 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 12:55 Disco Star 13:06 Vipo-disco hity 14:00 Disco Star 14:15 Profesorre Toplalala 15:00 Disco Star 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Disco Star 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Disco Star 17:15 Disco studio 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Disco Star 21:42 Dance w Polo tv 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 2989 7:00 Casper Odcinek: 10 7:10 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 38 7:20 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 39 7:30 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 3 7:40 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 4 7:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 50 8:05 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 51 8:20 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 52 8:35 Simba Odcinek: 15 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 188 10:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 16 11:05 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 219 12:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 22 12:50 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2105 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 165 14:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 166 14:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 47 15:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 65 15:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 66 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 292 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 293 17:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 52 17:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 53 18:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 189 19:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 23 20:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 21 21:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 67 21:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 68 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 53 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 54 23:10 Lazurowy dynamit 1:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Trwam 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Polski punkt widzenia 8:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:45 Parauszek i przyjaciele Odcinek: 20 9:00 Na zdrowie 9:25 Święty na każdy dzień 9:30 Bioetyczny detektyw Odcinek: 1 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 11:25 Myśląc ojczyzna 11:35 Ciepły powiew południa 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Po stronie prawdy 13:20 Liczy się każdy dzień - Chris Lass 13:50 Nuty nadziei 14:00 Letni obóz 15:25 Być Koptem 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i świat 16:35 Ewangelia nasz biznesplan 17:10 Toliara 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Regina Coeli 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:30 Królewna Śnieżka Odcinek: 33 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Głos Polski 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Franz Jegerstatter - człowiek sumienia 22:25 Święty na każdy dzień 22:30 Świętość w codzienności - św. Joanna Beretta Molla 23:00 L'Ile Bouchard. Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Modlitewnej 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 1:00 Regina Coeli 1:05 Pytasz i wiesz 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:25 Święty na każdy dzień 2:30 Królewna Śnieżka Odcinek: 33 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Głos Polski 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia 5:00 Siódmy sakrament 5:30 Mocni w wierze 6:00 Król Dawid Odcinek: 6 6:50 Tam, gdzie modlili się dawni papieże 7:00 Chryste ratuj 7:25 Ja głuchy 7:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 6:00 Prywatna historia kina (12) 6:45 Rodzina piratów 2: Piracka gwiazdka (29) 7:10 TV okazje 7:40 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc 9:20 Kobra - oddział specjalny (130) 10:30 Katastrofy w przestworzach: Atak nad Bagdadem (14) 11:45 Wścibska mama 13:40 Konopielka 15:40 Pułapki umysłu 2: Siła perswazji (2) 16:10 Zwariowana nauka (10) 16:45 Stawka większa niż życie: Spotkanie (12) 18:00 I kto to mówi 3 20:00 Czas humoru: Ci, którzy przetrwają 22:10 Wrota niebios (1/2) 0:25 Na koniec świata (2/3) 2:30 Paragon, gola! 4:20 Mój tata ciacho 5:40 Samotność 5:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu 6:05 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Zimowy spinning (42) 7:00 Jak to się robi? (9) 7:05 Jak to się robi? (11) 7:10 Jak to się robi? (10) 7:30 Sąsiedzi: Błotnik (75) 7:45 Sąsiedzi: Malowanie rynny (69) 8:00 Wehikuł czasu 8:10 Jak to działa? (5) 8:30 Lidia w kuchni (13) 9:20 Dom eko (1) 10:00 Drobne gesty, wielkie sprawy (9) 10:30 Zielony raj: Australia (1) 10:55 Megafabryki: Piaggio (7) 12:00 Detektyw kulinarny: Owoce - warzywa (6) 12:25 Przygody w obiektywie (1) 13:00 Ikony: Marilyn Monroe (3) 13:30 Twój dom to zabójca? (1) 14:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy (3) 15:00 Rudy Maxa i jego Europa: Paryż (8) 15:30 Mordercze przeprawy: Gujana (10) 16:00 Katastrofy lotnicze (1) 17:00 Niezwykła broń (3) 18:05 Maszyny - Jak to działa? (1) 18:35 Dziennikarze pod ostrzałem 19:45 Prawo jazdy na ciężkie pojazdy (3) 21:00 Lądowanie w Normandii (1/2) 22:10 Konwój PQ-17 (6) 23:30 Za kulisami: Najświętsze miejsca Jerozolimy (2) 0:30 Sala operacyjna (2) 1:00 Sala operacyjna (3) 1:30 Wędkarz na tropie: Lipień (9) 2:00 Tajemnice historii: Zawisza Czarny (13) 2:30 Dzika Polska: Oceanią przez Pacyfik (7) 3:00 Copernicus (1) 3:30 Lista Fokusa: Największe cuda architektury (1) 4:00 Lista Fokusa: Największe mity o zdrowej żywności (68) 4:30 Życie Bałtyku: Cztery pory roku (21) 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Mazurskie szczupaki (1) 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Mazurskie szczupaki (2) TVP ABC 05:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Tajemniczy plan, odc. 32; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 20 - Prawdziwego Kulfona poznaje się w biedzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Smerfy - Skaczący kaszel, odc. 96 (Hopping cough smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 49; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Hip - Hip i Hurra - Gdzie jest Leon, odc. 21; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Nie ma jak Rosie - Nigdy nie graj w tenisa jajkiem, odc. 28 (Never Play Tennis With an Egg); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego kotek nie wlazł na płotek?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Gimnastyka buzi i języka - odc. 34 Głoska "sz"; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 30; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Przygody słoniczki Elli - Kłopoty z kapeluszem, odc. 6 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Domisie - Nogi i nie tylko; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Roboty Rozrabiają - część druga, odc. 62 (Robot Rampage part 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Smerfy - Z miłości do Gargamela, odc. 37 (For the love of Gargamel); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Reksio - Reksio żeglarz, odc. 24; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Stacyjkowo - Nutka symuluje, odc. 78 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 31; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 O czym one mówią - odc. 33; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 49; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Hip - Hip i Hurra - Gdzie jest Leon, odc. 21; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Nie ma jak Rosie - Nigdy nie graj w tenisa jajkiem, odc. 28 (Never Play Tennis With an Egg); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego kotek nie wlazł na płotek?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Gimnastyka buzi i języka - odc. 34 Głoska "sz"; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 30; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Przygody słoniczki Elli - Kłopoty z kapeluszem, odc. 6 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Domisie - Nogi i nie tylko; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Smerfy - Skaczący kaszel, odc. 96 (Hopping cough smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Maks i Ruby - Nagroda dla Ruby, odc. 18 (Rubys panda prize) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Reksio - Reksio żeglarz, odc. 24; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Stacyjkowo - Nutka symuluje, odc. 78 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 31; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 O czym one mówią - odc. 33; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Lubię to; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Przypadki zwierzojeża - Jego wysokość, odc. 3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Masza i niedźwiedź - Podrzutek, odc. 23 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Na żaglówce, odc. 27; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 58; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Mama i ja - Wycieczka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Hip - Hip i Hurra - Kto przemalował liście?, odc. 22; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Nie ma jak Rosie - Chodźmy na bal świetlików, odc. 29 (Let's All Go To The Fluffy Bug Ball); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 31; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 33; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 7 Strach; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 ABC wszystko wie - odc. 29; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Przygody słoniczki Elli - Poszukiwacze skarbów, odc. 7 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Domisie - odc. 310 Budzimiłek i inne wynalazki Bazylego; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Zatrzymać pociąg!, odc. 63 (Catch That Train!); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Niebo się smerfuje, odc. 38 (The sky is smurfing); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio medalista, odc. 25; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Złote koła, odc. 79 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs szedł po zapinkę do włosów, odc. 30 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Uwaga remont!, odc. 26 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 Billy - kot, seria II - Zew natury, odc. 17 (Running wild); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Magna Aura - Zaginione miasto - Werdykt, odc. 3 (.); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Bułgaria (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:15 Na kłopoty... ABC - odc. 30; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Mieszkać w Europie - Alentejo; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 nieNiepotrzebni; film animowany; reż.:Bartosz Kędzierski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Jak to działa - odc. 64 Odnawialne źródła energii - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Smerfy - Złote loki Smerfetki, odc. 97 (Smurfette's golden tresses); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Literkowe ABC; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 07:25 Wielka miłość Balzaka - odc. 4 Komedia ludzka (Komedia ludzka) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Świat w dokumencie - Pocałunek Putina (Putin’s Kiss); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2011); reż.:Lise Birk Pedersen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Sami dla siebie 86'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Sławomira Łozińska, Karol Strasburger, Jakub Jabłoński, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Stanisława Celińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kino w Teatrze Starym - "Baryton"; relacja; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Andrzej Wróblewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 10 lat TVP Kultura - Studio R - Made in Safronow; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Piekło, czyściec, raj (Hell, Purgatory, Paradise) 98'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Iran (2009); reż.:Bijan Mirbagheri; wyk.:Ali Mosafa, Mahtab Keramati, Masoud Rayegan, Atila Pesyani; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Portier z hotelu "Mewa" 28'; film krótkometrażowy; reż.:Michał Janów; wyk.:Arkadiusz Jakubik, Robert Talarczyk, Dariusz Niebudek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Wielka miłość Balzaka - odc. 4 Komedia ludzka (Komedia ludzka) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Świat w dokumencie - Pocałunek Putina (Putin’s Kiss); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2011); reż.:Lise Birk Pedersen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Tu stoję... (Tu stoję...) 67'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1994); reż.:Michał Dudziewicz, Grażyna Szymańska; wyk.:Lech Łotocki, Marzena Trybała, Leon Niemczyk, Ireneusz Czop, Marta Dudziewicz, Andrzej Precigs, Ryszard Kotys, Aleksander Bednarz, Maciej Kozłowski, Bogusław Sochnacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Teraz animacje! - Historia stara jak świat; film animowany; reż.:Jan Popiński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Teraz animacje! - Menu; film animowany; reż.:Małgosia Popińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Teraz animacje! - Lot na księżyc; film animowany; reż.:Malwina Rzeszotnik; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Hala odlotów - Polacy mają dość ! - (s. IV, odc. 21); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Filmy, które zmieniły Amerykę - Reality Bites (Reality Bites) 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Ben Stiller; wyk.:Winona Ryder, Ethan Hawke, Ben Stiller; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Hala odlotów - Polacy mają dość ! - (s. IV, odc. 21); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Więcej niż fikcja - Klinika spalonych twarzy (Saving Face) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Daniel Junge, Sharmeen Obaid-Chinoy; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Więcej niż fikcja - Paparazzi; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Bernaś; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Kino nocne - Zanim spadnie deszcz (Before the Rain) 107'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Macedonia, Wielka Brytania (1994); reż.:Milcho Manchevski; wyk.:Igor Madzirov, Ljupco Bresliski, Jay Villiers, Petar Mircevski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Teledysk 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Dziennik telewizyjny - 21.05.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 33 Zanzibar - Wyspa przypraw (125) - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Cafe Historia - Pamięć Świata; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Eben Emael cz 3; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 127 (seria II, odc. 79) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 127); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Białoruski Tristan odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Sergiusz Wasilewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Był sobie człowiek - Żyzne doliny 4/26 (Il etait une fois... L'homme / Les valles fertiles); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1978); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Zaproszenie - Chłopaki do tańca i do różańca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Dzień z życia dyktatora - 2/2 (A day in the life of a dictator); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); reż.:Hendrick Dusollier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Piotr Pierwszy. Testament - odc. 1/2 (Peter the Great. Testament) 109'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.ROSJA (2011); reż.:Vladimir Bortko; wyk.:A. Baluyev, I. Rozanova, S. Shakurov; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Notacje - prof. Józef Stasiński. Ten polski wrzesień 1939; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Niespokojne pogranicze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Vivat Vasa - Gniew 2011; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Koło historii - Polowanie na kata; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Decydujący cios - txt. str. 777; widowisko kameralne; reż.:Adek Drabiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Do wolnego świata...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Robert Kaczmarek, Grzegorz Braun; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 128 (s. III, odc. 1) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 128); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Był sobie człowiek - Żyzne doliny 4/26 (Il etait une fois... L'homme / Les valles fertiles); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1978); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wielki blef Józefa Stalina - Bajkalska pułapka. odc. 1/2 (Iosif Stalin`s Grand Bluff); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005); reż.:Oleg Romanow, Siergiej Pinigin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Ludobójstwo w Piaśnicy; dyskusja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Czerwona orkiestra - txt. str. 777; widowisko; reż.:Adek Drabiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Piotr Pierwszy. Testament - odc. 2/2 (Peter the Great. Testament) 108'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.ROSJA (2011); reż.:Vladimir Bortko; wyk.:A. Baluyev, I. Rozanova, S. Shakurov; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Michalina Grynkiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Kowal; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Jarzębina czerwona 127'; dramat wojenny; reż.:Ewa Petelska, Czesław Petelski; wyk.:Andrzej Kopiczyński, Władysław Kowalski, Andrzej Łapicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:20 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Miłujcie nieprzyjaciół waszych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 6 - Wyścig (.) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Dzika Polska - Rycerze mokradeł; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 29 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1236 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 3.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1132 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Legendy regionalne - Polowanie na czarownice odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Flesz historii - odc. 234; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 29 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (740) Chicago - Bartosz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 3.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Dwa żywioły. Pancerz - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 KucinAlina - (32) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1236 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 17 - Małpi król; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 3.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Wiedeń 2015 - 2. półfinał (Wiedeń 2015 - 2. półfinał) kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Pitbull - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 29 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 3.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Dwa żywioły. Pancerz; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 17 - Małpi król; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Biografie - Bartoszewski; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Kowynia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1236; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Piwko dla niedźwiedzia!; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Dłużewska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:20 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - Las Aptekas (247); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 9 Islandia "Rejkiavik" (38); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (62) - Polacy na Madagaskar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia drwala - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Tylko Ty! - odc. 5; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (70); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /31/ - "Zakręcona" - Reni Jusis; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /21/ - "Miłość Ci wszystko wybaczy" - Hanka Ordonówna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Neo - Nówka cz. 1 (8); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Życie to Kabaret - M jak majówka (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Życie to Kabaret - M jak majówka (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 30; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - Dieta Cud (249); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Opolskie Kabaretony - Opole 2013 - Wszystko na raty /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Opolskie Kabaretony - Opole 2013 - Trwaj dato ważności /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Noc pod gwiazdami; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (63) - Recykling - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 9 Islandia "Wyspa gejzerów" (39); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na połów stynki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - Bercik sam w domu (251); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Hity kabaretu - (12) Marian i Hela i inne hity Kabaretu Koń Polski; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (30) - Dolce Vita; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (19); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Tylko dla dorosłych - (odc. 12); program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2013. KABARET według ARTURA ANDRUSA (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013. KABARET według MARCINA DAŃCA (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013. KABARET według MARYJUSZA KAŁAMAGI (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret Potem przedstawia - Serca jak motyle; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:06 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:58 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Konfrontacje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:58 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:56 Dla niesłyszących - Twoje Info - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:28 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:50 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:10 INFOrozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:30 INFObiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:57 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:52 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 00:32 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:52 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:16 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:18 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:39 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia